


Ed

by MillsLesley



Series: Descrição [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Ed

Primeiro, se você acha que a antiga personalidade da Aly mudou, well meu amigo, você não viu literalmente nada ainda, tá?

**Básico -**

**Nome:** Edward - sobrenome? foda-se, tenho muita preguiça pra isso e o da Aly já é difícil o suficiente pra eu lembrar

 **Apelido:** Ed - 2/3 letras ftw

 **Age:** 20 - eu sei, antes era tipo, 7, e agora é 20, pequena diferença porque eu retrabalhei basicamente todos os meus ocs depois de um tempo

 **Sexo:** Masculino - DE NOVO, VOCÊ JÁ VIU ALGUMA GAROTA CHAMADA EDWARD? Se já me avisa

 **Cor dos olhos:** Castanho claro, mas um castanho meio verde... e eu também não sei explicar isso, então foda-se também, imagine como quiser

 **Cabelo:** tipo... normal pra homem, eu não sei explicar poxa, tipo... curto... mas não tão curto??? EU NÃO SEI, TIPO.... NEM SEI EXPLICAR, MAS CURTO TIPO.... FODA-SE, curto e castanho meio mel .... porra, mas eu estou muito bem pra explicar isso

 **Marcas de nascença/ tatuagens/ etc.:** não que eu me lembre no momento? Mas quase certeza que não

**Família/Conhecidos em geral -**

**Pais** **:** segredo, aka vai saber

 **Irmãos** **:** nope

 **Companheiro:** depende...........

 **Parentes:** segredo, aka vai saber²

 **Amigos:** 010, 020, Aly, Herbert, Dankan, Elliot, Aquila

 **Inimigos:** Herbert, Dankan - tá, inimigos mas amigos, então, é -, Akemi

**Perfil Psicológico -**

**Medos:** répteis - deve parecer tosco, mas né, tinha uma cobra alá anaconda no metrô, então você tem que levar isso em conta sabe

 **Segredos:** nem é tanto um "segredo" mas né, dono de um bar que é meio que um clube de strip, mas também não é, no final acaba sendo uma boate, mas né, no final é tudo a mesma coisa

 **Comidas Preferidas:** basicamente o contrário da Aly, comida mais pesadas, porque passar o metade do dia, e a noite toda acordado é difícil, digo por experiência própria, mas né, algo tipo farofa não vai te deixar cheio até o outro dia, mas né, batata recheada vai.

 **Obsessão:** nada em particular, todo mundo tem coisas que acabam sendo obsessão, mas nada muito "wow, obsessão"

 E aqui vamos nós de novo.....

 Família conturbada, acabou no hospital por doenças sérias, acontecimentos estranhos, família morre, fica com o dinheiro e acaba abrindo um bar porque dinheiro não cai do céu e nem dura o resto da eternidade. Pessoa mais do que suspeita e estranha chega, acaba fazendo uma pequena oferta, pelo menos uns mil por duas malas estranhas, primeiro é óbvio que ele não aceitou, pessoa suspeita abre a mala só pra revelar que era dois robôs, 010 e 020, protótipos de algum experimento que acabou dando errado, ele compra porque né, ninguém trabalha na porra do bar. 

 As duas são totalmente o oposto - fisicamente -, metade do corpo é completamente humano e normal, já a outra metade é completamente metálico, apenas meses depois ele entende que na verdade é a mesma pessoa divida em duas, nem devia ter dito isso, acho que é spoiler, foda-se. Elas começam a trabalhar no bar, e logo os idiotas começam a chegar, porque claro, tudo que é novo chama atenção, não?

 Se você for perguntar se esse era o bar onde a Aly acabou indo pedir informação, sim foi, se ele era de menor, sim era, mas quem liga, dinheiro é dinheiro, só muito tempo depois ela acaba voltando lá, tudo é maravilhoso até ele saber que ela é vampira, e olha que interessante, pelo menos 90% dos fregueses casavam vampiros, então você pode imaginar a treta. 

 No final tudo fica bem. Fim.


End file.
